Pretty Little Witch
by ClaraLuna
Summary: Aria is realy a witch and Harry s twin sister? How will this effect her friendship with the girls? Her relationship with Ezra? And what is A up to this time? Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Aria`s POV

* * *

><p>I was waiting for class to end. I needed to talk to Ezra before the next class. I look up at the clock only four more minutes. I try to distract myself by collecting my things. I look back up at the clock, only two minutes. "Aria you look a little antsy" Spencer snaped me out of my daze. "Its nothing sorry." <em>Bring bring<em>. finaly the bell. I rush to Ezra`s class room. I make it there first. "Hey aria" he greets me with a warm smile "What`s up." "I need to talk to you and the girl`s as soon as possible so I you can could you keep us after class or something." The words came out faster than I could think. "Um, ok." "Thanks"

* * *

><p>Ezra`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>Aria seamed very distracted by something. The class flew by. when the bell rang I gave my usual end of class speech "Thats all for today. remember to do your homework. Oh Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily can I see you for a minute." Hanna was the first to speak up "what`s up Mr. Fitz?" she asked puzzled. "Ya we didn`t do anything" Spencer added. "I know you didn`t" I reasured them "Aria sais she has something to tell us." Aria looked nervous "Ok, you guys have heared of Harry Potter right?" That was an odd question but I nodded my head in unison with the girls "well all of that is real." I knew that was where she was going. I knew it all existed. "Is this some kind of joke" Hanna asked."No I`m serious, it`s all real, Hogwarts, Voldermort, everything." she took a breath and continued with a low voice "I haven`t bein complietely honest with you guys about who I am. My real name is Aria Lily potter, Harry James Potter is my twin brother, I`m a witch, and I`m telling you now because i have to go back to Hogwarts in a week."<p>

* * *

><p>Emily`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>Did i hear right. My best friend, who I`ve known for two years, has been lieing to us about who she realy is. "Your joking right, please tell me your joking" I begged. "Ya if you realy are Harrys twin brother why arent you mentioned in the books" Hanna pointed out. "I told J. K. Rowling to leave me out because I didn`t want my secret getting out" Aria answered defensively. "Mr. Fitz why haven`t you said anything?" I asked. "You don`t beleve me eather do you?" Aria asked. "No I do beleve you" He answered. "You do?" Spencer looked completely shocked at his reply. "Yes I do" He stated firmly "Because I`m a wizard." We all just stood there in complete shock. All I could say was "You are." "Yes I am, and I went to Hogwarts with Aria`s parents." "You knew my mom and dad?" Arias eyes almost fell out of her head. "Lily and James where my best friends." None of us knew what to say, we stood there bafuled "Infact you know how I said I was going to work at Hollis?" We nodded our heads "Well Professor McGonnagal from Hogwarts told me to tell you that I`m working there to keep the wizarding world a secret I`m realy going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."<p>

* * *

><p>End of first chapter hope u R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna`s POV

* * *

><p>Did I just hear what i think I heared. My best friend is a witch, and my teacher is a wizard. We didn`t know this why? she told us everything, why keep this a secret? "Am I on one of those hidden camra shows?" I spoke up. The two just looked at me. "Ya if you guys are a witch and wizard, prove it." Emily added. "Ok" Mr. Fitz replied as he pulled out a stick with a fancy pattern on the end, and shouted something like "Geminio" as he pointed to his mug, and another mug appired next to it. "Wow" Spencer gaped. "Ok Aria, your turn" I said to my friend. "I can`t do magic outside of school, but i can show you my wand." She replied. "Ok." I said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a wooden stick with an ivy looking design on the end. "That still dosen`t prove anything." Emily stated. "I'm sorry, i could be expeled from school if I preform even the smallest spell." she apolagized. "Ok, do you have an owl?" I asked. "Harry and I share Hedwig." "Ok do you also share the invisibility cloke your dad gave you." Spencer asked. "Ok how do you know about that, and yes, I have it." she replied as if guilty she is telling us. "Where is it?" Emily asked. "In my room, I`ll show you after school if you want." "Ok" the girls and I said in unison.<p>

* * *

><p>Aria`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>after I said that the bell rang and we all rushed out of the class room. "Oh and Aria" Ezra stopped me. "Ya?" "Meet me at my house tonight at seven. Oh and bring the cloke." "Um ok." Why did he ask me to bring the cloke. I guess I`ll find out tonight. The rest of school whent by fast. The girls and I headed to my house. I walked in my house to find my dad. "Hey Aria, girls." he greeted. "Hey dad" I replied. He pulled me aside "Have you bein packing?" He asked. He always gets this way when it gets close to the day I need to leave. "Ya, and Fred and George are comming to pick me up and bring me to the Burrow next tuesday." "Ok." I walked back to the girls. "Sorry he was just worried about me getting ready to go. Come on I`ll show you the cloke now." I led them upstairs to my room. I pulled the cloke out from under my bed. "Here it is." I exclamed as I pulled it out. I put it on and all the girls where ghasping. I took it off and put it in my trunk. "That is awesome." Spencer commented. "I know right." I looked out the window and saw Hedwig and pigwentin at my window. "Oh I got letters form Harry, and the Weasley`s." The girls looked and saw the owls. "How do you know?" Hanna asked. "Pigwentin is clumsy and he fell of my windowsill, and I think I would know my own owl." I took the letters and opened them. "Harry is comming to visit for the week." I exclamed. "Oh and the weasley`s are comming so we can go to Diagon Alley to get books." "When is Harry comming?" Emily asked. "Well it takes two days to get a letter by owl, and he said he would be comming in three days so tomorrow." I was so exited. My brother was comming to visit. I was so exited for my friends to meet him. "You guys should come by."<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>Is she serious, she wants us to meet her brother, her WIZARD brother. "Sure." I said, as did the other girls. "Oh, I have to be at Ezra`s in half an hour." Aria exclamed. "Gotta go. Bye!" She grabbed the cloke and rushed out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Ezra`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I heared a knock at the door. I openned it and Aria walked in. "Hey" I greeted her with a kiss "Did you bring the cloke?" I asked. "Ya, why did you want me to bring it?" "Because I wanted to tell you stories about what your dad and I did with this cloke." I said with a little laugh. "Oh speaking of my family." Aria inturupted "my brothers comming tomorrow and is staying for the week." I haven`t seen him since he was a baby. "Harry`s comming?" "Ya." "I would realy like to see him again." "Again?" she asked tilting her head like a confused dog. "Ya you and Harry where born when our parents and I where in our fith year." "Realy, wow." "Ya." We had a nice laugh, and spent the rest of the night talking about the cloke and hiding with it on like five year olds.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Aria`s POV

* * *

><p>I was so exited. Today, Harry was comming. The girls and I where in my room waiting for him to come. He said he was bringing a friend. Mabey it`s Ron, or Ginny. "Let`s go downstairs and wait." I sudjested "We wount know when he comes if were up here." spencer spoke up "Ya, that`s a good idea." We all went downstairs and hung out in the living room. Then the ground started to rumble. "Does anyone else feel that?" Emily asked. "Yep" I answered staring at the fire place. "Look at the fireplace." As everyone turned there heads, Harry poped out of the fireplace. "HARRY!" I called, as I was running to give him a hug. "Hey" He replied. "How have you been?" I asked him "Oh and who did you bring?" Just then the grounnd started shaking and Ginny steped out of the fireplace. "GINNY!" I shouted. "ARIA!" she shouted back. "So who are these three?" Harry asked pointing to the girls. "Oh, Harry, Ginny, this is Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. Spencer, Hanna, Emily, this is Harry, and Ginny." Everyone exchanged hellos. "So where are your 'parents'?" Harry asked me. "Harry, how are you." we heared from the staircase. we turned around and my mom was running down the stairs. "Hello, I`m fine." Harry replied. "And who is this young girl?" She asked refering to Ginny "Oh, I don`t beleve you`ve fomaly met yet, this is Ginny, Ginny this is Mrs. Montgumrey." Harry introduced them. "Harry, how manny times have I told you, you can call me mom."<p>

* * *

><p>Harry`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I can`t beleve I`m back in Rosewood. I feel more home here than I do at the Dursley`s, then again, I felt more at home in a dark alley than at there house. "So, Harry, how are Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley?" Aria asked. "Crazier than Ever." I replied, which seemed to put a smile on both our faces. "Hi, Harry" Spencer spoke up "Aria has told us so much about you." "She has." I replied " and exactly what has she told you?" "Everything." Aria intorupted. "Everything?" I asked. "Ya." "Aria can I talk to you in private please?" "Um, sure." I lead her over to the side. "What did you mean when you said everything?" "I meant everything. I told them about Hogwarts, Voldermort, and everything else." "You told a bunch of muggles about the wizarding world?" "Ya, and those muggles, happen to be my closest friends, not including Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine. They where there for me when you guys couldn`t be, I trust them with my life." Just then Mr. Montgumrey came down. "Hello Harry, Ginny." "Hi, Mr. Mongumrey." Ginny anwered. "I`ll be right back." Mrs. Montgumrey announced.<p>

* * *

><p>Mrs. Montgumrey`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I went upstairs to get Mike. I opened his door to find him passed out on the floor. "Mike, wake up." I said to him "Harry`s here." He jurked up. "Hey mom, whats up?" he asked standing up. "Harry, and Ginny are here." "Who is Ginny?" he asked me. "Oh, I forgot you havent met her." He got up and came downstairs with me. "Hey, Harry." "Hey, Mike." I led him into the living room twards Ginny. "Mike, this is Ginny, Ginny this is Mike." Aria introduced them before I could. "Oh, I just remembered. Harry, you will be staying in Mike`s room, and Ginny, you will stay in Aria`s room." I told them. "Ok." they all said in unison. "Come on Ginny, I`ll take you upstairs to unpack." "Ya, come on Harry."<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>Aria and I, followed by her friends, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer, walked into her room. "It`s nice in here." I commented. "Thanks, I try." Aria responded. "So, how are you and Harry doing?" she asked me. "Were good." I responded. "Oh, come on." Hanna inturupted "I just met you two, and I can tell there is more to that story." "She`s right." Emily said. "I saw the way you looked at him when you came out of that fireplace." I just looked at them. "Ok, where dating." I admitted. "Aw, I knew you two where perfect for each other." Aria commented. "So, we want to get to know you better." Spencer said. "Ya, Aria told us you have alot of brothers." Hanna added. "Six, to be exact." I stated. "What are there names?" Emily asked. "From oldest to youngest its Bill, Charlie, Percy, twins, Fred and George, and Ron." I answered. "Wow." Spencer stated "It must get pretty annoying." "It is." I responded. "Ya, especialy Fred and George." Aria commented "one word, pranksters." we all shared a good laugh.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Aria`s POV

* * *

><p>The girls and I where having so much fun, I forgot to tell Harry about Ezra. "I`ll be right back." I said. "Ok" Ginny said "Where are you going?" "I need to talk to Harry about something." I said as I shut the door. I walked down to Mike`s room. I heared come in as soon as I knocked. "Harry can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. "Sure." We walked into the hall. "Ok, so guess what." I said. "What?" he asked. "I know one of mom and dad`s old friends." I said. "Realy, who is it?" He asked. "His name is Ezra Fitz. He worked at my school, but this year he`s teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts." I said happily "Oh that reminds me, I have to call him and tell him to meet up with us before school starts." I said pulling out my phone and calling speed dial one. "Hey." He answered. "Hey, Harry`s here and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up with me, Harry, and our friend, Ginny?" I asked. "Ginny, as in Ginny Weasley?" He asked. "Ya, did you know Arthor too?" I asked. "Actualy, he`s my uncle, Ginny is my cuzin." he stated. "Than you should know Harry`s dating her, so how about we meet up at the coffee shop in an hour?" I asked. "I trust Harry and Ok, see you in an hour." he answered. "Ok, bye." I hung up the phone and went to tell Harry, and Ginny. I walked back into my room to tell Ginny. "Hey, Ginny, do you wanna go some where with me and Harry later?" I asked. "Sure." she said "Where are we going?" "Were going to see an old family friend, Ezra Fitz." I said. "He`s my cuzin." She stated. "He told me, so we have fourty minutes before we have to leave, what do you want to do?" I asked. "Lets just talk." She said "So Aria are you dating anyone?" That wat a question I didn`t want to hear. I looked to the other girls who just looked at me, waiting for my reply "Um, no I don`t." I lied. I had gotten pretty good at lying since Ali and everything else happened. "Oh, so how about you Hanna?" she asked. "Ya, I`m dating a guy named Caleb." she said. "So what`s he like." Ginny was fitting in perectly with muggles. I was suprized, her growing up with wizards and all. "He`s a little shifty, but he has a sweet side." I was realy enjoying this. "What about you Spencer?" she turned to the brunette. "Ya, I`m dating a guy named Toby. He`s sweet, and fun, but miss understood." she replied. "Wait your dating him?" I asked. "Ya, I forgot to tell you." she said lamely. "So, how about Emily?" Ginny asked. I wonder how Em`s gunna answer this question. "I`m not dating anyone." she replied. "Wait, I thought you and Paige.." I started. "No, she didn`t want to realy go out. She`s still in the closet." Emily said out loud for all of us to hear. "Oh, we gotta go." I said looking from my clock to Ginny "Bye."<p>

* * *

><p>Ezra`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I waited at the coffee shop for ten minutes for them to get there. I see Aria`s car pull up, and her, Harry, and Ginny step out of the car. "Hey, Ezra." Ginny greated "Hey, Gin, how are Uncle Arthor, Aunt Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron?" I asked. "Mom and Dad are good, Bill and Flure are expecting, Charlie is in Romania taking care of dragons, Percy same, Fred and George are doing good with the joke shop, and Ron as spent all summer with his new girlfriend, Hermionie." She responded. "Ok, so Harry I haven`t seen you since you where a baby." I said "You have grown up so much." "It is realy nice to meet you." Harry responded. "Let`s go inside and get a table and we can catch up in there." Aria sudgested. "Good idea Aria." We went inside and got situated. "So, you too will be staying all week?" I asked. "Untill my mum comes to bring us to Diagon Alley." Ginny stated. "Oh, I have to go there to." I said "So how about you send an owl to your mom and tell her I will bring you." I sudgested. "That`s a great idea." Aria complimented as her phone whent off. She looked at it with a worried look. "Aria, whats wrong?" I asked. "Nothing I have to get home." She said hurriedly "I`ll catch up with you later, sorry." "Ok, do Harry and Ginny have to go too?" I asked. "No, they can stay if the want." She said hurriedly. "Ok, see you later." I said. "Bye."<p>

* * *

><p>Aria`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I rushed to my car rereading the message<em>.<em>

**Another secret. How did I know. If you tell anyone about this, Harry wount be the only one with a scar. -A**


	5. Chapter 5

Aria`s POV

* * *

><p>I can`t beleve A was out to get me. I mean, I knew A was crule , but not this crule. "what are we gunna do?" I asked "What else does A know about the wizarding world? do they know about Voldermort, the war, the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts? Is A going to make the wizarding world fall into wizard war 3?" "Aria, calm down." Emily said "You don`t even know if she know about the wizarding world at all." "Ya, knowing A, its just a crule joke." Hanna added. "well I`m still not comfterble about this. I mean seriously, did you not understand the threat. Don`t tell anyone about this, or Harry wount be the only one with a scar. Come on, only wizards know about Harry Potter`s famous scar." I said panicing "What if A is a death eater out to get the wizards who brought down Voldermort." "Aria stop!" spencer shouted "I thought we learned to not take these texts to seriously." she was right, we did learn to push these off. "But this isn`t the same." I explained "This isn`t about Alli`s death, this is about me, and my powers." "I still don`t beleve you have powers." Hanna commented. "Really, now?" Em said. "Sorry." "Aria, were not saying that it`s not good, were just saying that you shouldn`t think too much about it." Spencer said. "You don`t get it, if it was you who got it, wouldn`t you be freaking out?" I asked. "You`re, right, I`m sorry." she said. "I gotta go." I said "Harry and Ginny are gunna be home any minute, later."<p>

* * *

><p>Harry`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>What was that about. "Did anyone think Aria looked a bit nervous?" I asked. "Ya, right when her phone went off she started acting all weird." Ezra said. "She used to tell us everything." Ginny said "Now one text, and it`s like we don`t know her." She`s right. Aria did tell us everything, why wouldn`t she tell us about this. "come on , Gin, lets go back to the house." I said. "I`ll drive you if you want." Ezra offered. "Thanks." We got back to the house and Aria still looked worried. "Aria" I said "what`s going on?" "Huh?" she said jumping "Oh, nothing. Why would you think that?" "Because, you ran off earlier." Ginny stated. "Ya, you got a message and you started acting weird, then you left." I added "You used to tell us everything. Now tell us what`s going on." "I can`t." she started to cry. "Aria, you can trust us." Ginny said softly. "I know. I trust you." Aria cried "It`s smething else that I`m not telling you for your own good." "Ok, you don`t have to tell us." I said "Just remember, were here for you." "Thanks you guys." Aria said wiping away a tear. "You guys are the best." I went in for a hug and Ginny followed soote.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Aria`s POV

* * *

><p>I am realy lucky to have a brother like Harry and a friend like Ginny. I mean really who would be this nice when they don`t know what is going on. "I really wish I could tell you whats going on." I said "But, it`s for mine and your own good." 'I still don`t understand." Harry commented. "Ya" Ginny said "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Is it about one of your friends." "In a way, well at first, untill it leaked into this." "Into what?" Harry asked. "I can`t tell you." said "Ishouldn`t have even told you that much." I added under my breath "A is gunna kill me." "A, who`s A?" Ginny asked. "I couldn`t tell you if I wanted to." I said. "Why not?" Harry asked. "Number one, I don`t even know who A is, and if I did know telling you would put us all in danger." I said "Including Hanna, Spencer, and Emily. So can we just drop the subject?" I asked "Sure." Harry said. "So how was lunch with Ezra?" I asked. "I got awkward after you left." Ginny said. "Maybe because of the hastey exit." I said which made us all laugh. "Ya, maybe." Harry laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>Ezra`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>'I really hope Aria`s okay. who texted her? Was it A?' (AN Yes Ezra knows about A) I thought. I decided to call her. "Hello" she answered "Hey, Aria." "Oh, hey Ezra." "Hey, can we meet later?" "With Harry and Ginny, or just you and me?" "Just you and me." "Ok, I`ll talk to you later about a good time." "Ok" "Gotta go, love you, bye." "Love you too." I really hope A didn`t do anything too insane to make Aria go completely nuts. She probaly rushed to one of the other girls houses to freak out. I bet Harry and Ginny are really confuesed because Aria wount tell them about well I'll find out when Aria and i get together later.

* * *

><p>I have writers block.<p> 


	7. Authors Note

I`m deleting vampire it Up! unless someone reads it and revews a possitive comment


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven`t posted in a while I have bein buissy

* * *

><p>Aria`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I can`t beleve this. I can`t find any time to spend with Ezra. I mean seriously I cant just leave Harry and Ginny alone for who knows how long. Luckly Harry and Ginny where helping my parents today. I was finaly able to see him.<p>

"Hey" I said as we left the building.

"Hey, what happened the other day?" he asked.

"A" I said.

"What did A say this time?"

I showed him the text and his face went pale.

"Hey, have you ever thought A stood for ass hole?" he asked.

"actualy, ya I have."

"You wanna stop by my place later?"

"I can`t, I`ve got to get home. This is the only time I`m aloud away from the house without Harry and Ginny."

"Wow."

"I know, and tomorrow we have to go to Diagon Alley, the week just went by so fast. I have to go, love you." I said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you too."

(Next day)

"Ok, guys, we ready to go.?" I asked Harry and Ginny as we grabbed our bags "We have to meet Ezra at his apartment."

"Let`s go then." Ginny said as we walked out the door.

We got to the apartment complex in a mater of minutes and Flued to Diagon Alley. When we got there Mrs. Weasley met us at the book store.

"Hello dearies." She said giving us all hugs "Ezra dear what are you doing here?"

"I`m getting books for my class." He said "I`m teaching the defence against the dark arts class this year."

"So you will be teaching the kids this year?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, I will."

"Ok, lets get our supplies already." I said.


	9. Chapter 8

Aria`s POV

* * *

><p>We where on the train heading to Hogwarts when Luna came to our compartment.<p>

"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Aria." She said peaking her head in.

"Oh, hi Luna." I greeted.

"Who`s this?" She asked gesturing to Ezra.

"Oh, this is mine and Ron`s cousin, Ezra, Ezra, this is, Luna." Ginny said.

"Hello, Ezra."

"Hello, and I think you should all start calling me Professor Fitz."

"Oh, you will be teaching here?"

"Yes, I`m the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Well than, I`ll se you in class."

"Ok, goodbye." Ezra waved as she left. Just the Malfoy came up.

"Hello, Potters." He spat "See you`re still hanging around with Weasleys, and Mudbloods."

"You might want to leave them alone." Ezra said.

"Oh really, and who`s gonna stop me?"

"Oh, you don`t want to mess with him." I said "I still remember the last time you made a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher mad. I see your face still hasn`t bein changed back. Farret face."

"You`ll pay for that Potter, I swear." Malfoy said before storming off.

"His face does look a bit farret like." Harry said and we all started laughing, exept Ezra.

"Ok, what happened?" He asked.

"Well in fourth year, Draco was messing with Harry and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that year saw it and turned him into a farret." I said between fits of laughter.

"Oh, I get it now." Ezra said laughing too.


	10. Chapter 9

Ezra`s POV

* * *

><p>We got to the Great Hall and I took my seat at the staff table. As I found my seat, Professor McGonagle started the sorting.<p>

"Silence!" She shouted "I would like to start the sorting ceremony with our three new students, starting with Spencer Hastings."

I saw from where I was sitting that Harry, Ginny, and Aria`s mouths drop to the floor.

I saw Spencer walk up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head. It only took a few seconds before the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" All of the Gryffindor table cheered.

"Hanna Marin." McGonagal called.

Hanna walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on her head and, unlike Spencer, talked for a bit. It finally came to a decision "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Emily Fields."

Emily walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head. The hat made a decision and shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting went on for a little while longer, and finaly finished.

* * *

><p>Aria`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>Did I hear right? My best friends are witches. As the came to our table I gave them a 'What the Fuck?' face.<p>

"Hey!" Hanna said hugging me.

"Hi." I said "What are you guys doing here?"

"We got letters whae we where eleven but we thought it was a prank." Spencer said.

"So when you told us about the wizard world we started to beleve." Emily finished.

"I can`t beleve this. Why didn`t you tell me?"

"Because we didn`t think you would beleve us." Spencer said.

"Ya, you`re right."

* * *

><p>Wow twist!<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Spencer`s POV

* * *

><p>I can`t beleve I`m here, in Hogwarts. With my best friend might I add.<p>

"This is awesome." Hanna said.

"I know I can`t beleve where here." Emily agreed.

"Come on, lets go to the common room." Aria suggested.

The common room was huge and was drapped in gold and crimson, there was a huge fire place next to a red and gold couch and chair, there where two sets of sairs one had a sign that said 'girls' the other said 'boys.'

"This is so cool." I said.

"Ya it is." Hanna said.

"Come on lets go to the girls dorms." Aria said.

We followed her up the stairs with the 'girls' sign, and saw Ginny already there.

"Hello." she said.

"Hey Gin." Aria responded.

"So what is our first class?" I asked.

"Wow Spencer you would ask that!" Hanna giggled.

"Our classes are History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Divination, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Herboligy, and Potions." Aria said.

"Wow, do we have a break anywhere?" Emily asked.

"Ya, after Divination we have lunch." Ginny said.

"Who are the teachers?" I asked.

"History of Magic is Professor Binns, Defence Against the Dark Arts is Professor Fitz, Transfiguration is Professor McGonagall, Divination is Professor Trelawney, Carms is Professor Flitwick, Care of Magical Creatures is Professor Hagrid, Herbology is Professor Sprout, and Potions is Professor Snape." Aria said, her and Ginny shivering after saying Snape.

"So what are your wands made of?" Ginny asked.

"Mine is Phoenix and oak." I said.

"Mine is Holly and Alder." Emily said.

"And mine is Unicorn hair and ash." Hanna said.

"Why does it not suprize me that you got unicorn hair?" Aria asked, refering to Hanna.

"Because she`s Hanna, duh." I said.

"Hey." she said throwing a pillow at me.

"Well." I said.

"Ya" she slumped back.


	12. Chapter 11

Emily`s POV

* * *

><p>Wow classes are hard here. A ten page report on the first day.<p>

"I know it`s only bein a day, but I already hate Snape." I said to the others, as we walked back to the common room.

"I felt the same way." Ron said.

"Out of my way, children." Snape said, pushing past us.

"Hey, so far this year, who is your favorite teacher?" Aria asked.

"Easy, Professor Fitz." Ginny said.

"Ya." we all said in unison.

"Was he your favorite teacher in muggle school." Harry asked.

"He was awesome. I know Aria thought he was pretty cool." Spencer said, looking at Aria.

* * *

><p>Aria`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I can`t beleve she just did that.<p>

"Spence, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, pulling her aside.

"What?" she asked.

"They don`t know about me and Ezra."

"They don`t?"

"No, and I really don`t want them to, not now at least. If people find out he could be sent to Azkaban."

"I`m sorry, Aria, I didn`t know."

"It`s okay, just try not to do it again."

"Okay."

"what was that about?" Harry asked as we walked back.

"Nothing, don`t worry about." I said quickly.

"Okay." he said "C`mon, let`s get back to the common room, we have work to do." With that we all groaned, well everyone exept Hermione.


	13. Authors note 2

Srry I need some help with the next chapter. Please sent suggestions.


	14. Chapter 12

Ezra`s POV

* * *

><p>"Alright class, have a great day, and don`t forget to do your homework." I said as the class left. As the kids left, I grabbed Aria`s arm and whispered "Meet me in the Room of Requirement." she nodded.<p>

(In Room of Requirement)

"Why did you want to see me?"

"It`s the only time we can be alone."

"But what if someone comes in? Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione..." I put a finger to Aria`s mouth.

"It`s okay, no one will come in."

"Okay." She said, giving me a kiss on the lips.

Before we knew it, we where on the couch striping each other down. (No she will not get pregnant.)

* * *

><p>Harry`s POV (Next day)<p>

* * *

><p>I didn`t see Aria come in last night, and I was getting worried.<p>

"Ginny did Aria come in last night?" I asked my girlfriend.

"No, I didn`t see her."

"Oh, did any of you see her?" I asked Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Hermione.

Spencer, Hanna, and Emily exchanged looks. Then Spencer quickly said "I`m sure she`s fine."

"Hey guys." I heared from behind me. I turned around to see Aria walking up to us.

"Where were you last night?" I asked her.

"Oh, I needed a quiet place to do homework, so I whent to the Room of Requirement and fell asleep there." She explained.

"You`ve never done that before." I said.

"I`ve bein having truble thinking while there is noise lately."

"Alright."

"So, I wonder what snape has to yell at us about today." Hanna said, causing us all to laugh.

"Ya, I hate that." Ginny said.

"He`s all 'No snickering ten points from Gryffindor.'" Spencer said.

"No it`s more like this 'No emotion in my class, ten points from Gryffindor.'" I said. Just then Snape walked past and waked me with a book.

"Seven years and it`s still funny." Aria said. I picked up the daily prophet and waked her on the head with it.

"And so it that." I said.

"Wow, could you be any more like siblings?" Emily asked.


	15. Chapter 13

Aria`s POV

* * *

><p>Harry and I where in the common room eating Bertie Bott`s Every Flavor Beans.<p>

"Aw, ew!" I shouted "Booger flavored!"

"Haha." Harry laughed.

"Oh really, try this then." I said, trowing a brown one at him.

"Oh God!" He shouted "It tastes like crap!"

"And how would you know that?"

"Well one time Dudley..."

"Stop, I get it."

"Hey, guys." I heared Spencer say as she walked in. "What`s up?"

"Just hanging out with my sister, eating jelly bans." Harry said.

"Hey, Spencer, try this one." I said throwing a vomit one at her. She put it in her mouth and looked like she was actually going to vomit. She ran to the trash and spit it out.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"A vomit flavored jelly bean." I said.

"why?"

"Because it was funny to watch your reaction."

"It was." Harry said.

"Hey, guys." Ginny said walking down the steps to the girls dorms. "What`s going on?" she asked plopping on the couch next to Harry.

Harry gave her a kiss and said "Aria just made Spencer eat a vomit flavored jelly bean."

"You are sick." Spencer said pointing to me.

"Hey where is everyone else?" I asked.

"I bet you five Sickles Hermione is at the library." Harry said.

"I bet you ten she dragged everyone else with her." I said. Just then they all walked in. "where have you all bein?"

"Library, Hermione made us go." Hanna complained.

"I KNEW IT!" I cheered "Pay up." I said holding my hand out, and Harry dropped ten silver coins in my hand. "Thank you."

"Explain." Emily said.

"I bet five sickles that Hermione was at the library." Harry said.

"And I bet ten that she dragged all of you there." I said.

"Hey!" Hermione said.

"Well." I shrugged.

"What went on here?" Ron asked.

"I made Spencer eat a vomit flavored jelly bean." I said.

"I`m still mad at you." Spencer said, starting to giggle.

"Than why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Leave my laughter out of this."

"What ever."

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

"Four thirty." Harry said "We better go."

"Again, explain." Emily said.

"Where going to see Hagrid." I said.

"Okay, see you later." Emily said.

* * *

><p>Hagrid`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I 'ered a knock at the door, and ol' Fluffy started barking.<p>

"Comin'!" I shouted "Why 'ello Harry, Aria." I greeted as the walked into the 'ouse.

"Hey Hagrid." Harry said.

"So 'ow 'ave you bein?" I asked.

"Good, do you remember the new sixth years McGonnagle sorted at the Openning Feast?" Aria asked.

"Ya, why."

"Those are my friends from Rosewood."

"Really? Why did they start this 'ear?"

"they thought there letters where a prank, but when they found out I was going they came."

"well I would love to meet 'em."

"Earlier, Aria did the funniest thing with her friend Spencer." Harry said.

"Aria, what did you do?" I asked.

"I had her try a vomitflavored jelly bean."

"Ohy, you lil prankster." I laughed.


	16. Chapter 14

Ezra`s POV

* * *

><p>Aria and I where in the forbiden forest having some alone time, when a strong wind started blowing. We looked up and saw the dark mark apear in the sky.<p>

"No." Aria breathed. She tried to run back to the school but was stoped in her tracks by You-Know-Who.

"Hello." He hissed.

"I thought you where dead." Aria said.

"Wrong. Now, there is something I have wanted to do since your fowl brother tried to end me last year."

"What`s that?" She asked.

He held his wand twards Aria and said "Avada Kadavra._" _I watched as she fell to the ground and green light filled the forest.

Before I said anything, he vanished, leaving Aria`s lifeless body on the ground. I ran to her side and held her in my arms. I kissed her head and began to cry.

"What`s going on 'ere?" I heared Hagrid call. He ran into the woods with his crossbow. He stoped when he saw Aria`s body in my arms "What 'appened 'ere?"

I explained what happened to him and he fell to his knees. He scooped Aria up and turned to go back to the castle.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Well were not just gunna leave 'er 'ere, are we?"

I stood up and followed him to the castle. We got there and I saw Harry Ron and Hermione running outside, with the other girls not far behind.

"What happened?" Harry asked. He saw Aria in Hagrid`s arms, and tears stram down his face.

"Aria and I where walking and we saw something in the woods, and Aria being Aria she went to go see what it was. I followed her to make sure she didn`t get hurt. We saw the Dark Mark in the sky and You-Know-Who apperated infront of us, he said that you failed to kill him, and he used the killing curse on Aria." I said.

"He`s back." Harry said shocked. I nodded.

"Who`s back?" Emily asked.

"Voldermort!" Harry shouted "And he killed my sister."

I looked over to the lifeless body in Hagrid`s arms and saw her stir. Her eyes slowly opened, and she looked around. She said something unaudible, and fell limp again.

"She`s alive." Harry said.

"Quick, we need to get her to the Hospital wing!" I shouted.

We ran into the school and straight up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfry gave us a strange look, but noticing Aria, she lead us to a clear bed. Hagrid set her down, and Madam Pomfry shooed us out so she could examed her. Hagrid went to get Professor McGonnigal.

* * *

><p>Harry`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I hope Aria`s okay. I can`t beleve he`s back, I thought I killed him.<p>

"What happened here?" Professor McGonnigal said, rushing into the room.

Ezra explained everything, and Profesor McGonnigal rushed into the room. She was in there for a while. when she came back out, Madam Pomfry was right behind her.

"I have good news and bad news." Madam Pomfry said "The good news is that she is alive and stable. the bad news is, because we don`t know when or if she will wake up any time soon, we need to move her to St. Mungo`s."

Madam Pomfry, Professor McGonnigal, and I flooed to St. Mungo`s. They put her in a room with several diffrent machines, and hooked a few up to her. I turned away, because I couldn`t bare to see her like that.

About an hour had passed when Ezra and the others came.

"How is she?" He asked.

"They have her hooked up to all these machines, and they woun`t let me in there." I said.

"Harry, I`m sure she will be fine." Ginny said, sitting next to me "I know you`re worried, but you have to think positive."

"This is all my fault." Ezra said.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked.

"I was with her, I could have done something to stop him, but instead I just stood there like an idiot."

"Ezra, there`s nothing you could have done." Ginny said.

"I could have at least bought us some time."

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" Ron asked.

"Ezra." Spencer said "You should tell them."

"Tell us what?" I asked.

"Fine." Ezra sighed "Aria and I are dating."

"WHAT!" I yelled, standing up. I would have punched him in the face if Spencer, Hanna, and Emily held me back.

"Harry, calm down." Emily said. I unclenched my fists and looked her in the eye "I think you just need time to adjust to this. Go get some air." I walked out the door giving Ezra an evil glare.

How could he do this? With my sister! Not to mention Spencer, Hanna, and Emily knew about it. I started thinking, and realized that we shouldn`t be fighting. I took a deep breath and walked back inside.

"Ezra, I`m sorry." I said "We shouldn`t be fighting right now, not with Aria in her condition."

"It`s okay, I get it." Ezra said "You kind of went into protective brother mode didn`t you?"

"Ya." I said. Just then a nurse walked in.

"Harry, would you like to see her?" She asked. I nodded and walked in.

She was still asleep when I walked in. I walked over to the side of the bed, and slipped my hand into her`s as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Aria." I breathed "Aria please wake up. I don`t want to loose you, you`re the only real family I have that understands me." I kissed her forhead and walked out, tears streeming down my face. Ginny looked at me, and pulled me into a hug. I broke down and cried into her shoulder.

"Can we go in?" Spencer asked, motioning to the other girls. The nurse nodded and they went in.

* * *

><p>Is this concidered a cliff hanger. Idk, but reivew plz.<p> 


	17. Chapter 15

Hanna`s POV

* * *

><p>We walked into Aria`s room and I started to cry. I just couldn`t stand to see her that way.<p>

"This is the worst any of us have bein while in the hospital." I said. The girls nodded in agreement.

"How could this happen?" Spencer asked.

"I don`t know." Emily said "Ezra said Voldermort used the killing curse but how is she alive?"

"Wait, do you remember when Aria told us Harry was a Horcrux?" I asked.

"Ya, why?" Spencer asked.

"What if Aria was a Horcrux too."

"Ya, if they didn`t know she was a Horcrux he would still be alive." Emily said.

We rushed out of the room to Harry.

"Harry, we just figured something huge out." Spencer said.

"What?" He asked.

"Maybe there was eight Horcruxes instead of seven." Emily said.

"Are you saying Aria was a Horcrux too?"

"Maybe, there is no other way he could have survived." I said.

"There`s also no other way SHE could have survived." Emily said

He traded glances with Ron and Hermione. "You could be onto something." Harry said.

"But, Harry, everything we researched said that he only had seven." Hermione said.

"There`s no other way they both could have survived though." Ron said.

"Harry Potter." The nurse called from the door to Aria`s room "She`s beginning to wake up."

Harry`s face lit up, and he walked into her room.

* * *

><p>Aria`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up and my head felt like lead. I sat up and saw the white walls of St. Mungo`s.<p>

"Aria." I heared from the door. I focused my gaze and saw Harry.

"Harry," I grumbled "What happened?"

"It`s a long story."

"Where is everybody?"

"There waiting outside." He said "Do you remember anything that happened in the forest?"

"All I remember is Ezra and I were walking and he came and I saw a green light, then nothing."

"Voldermort hit you with the killing curse."

"What, how is that possible? I`m alive."

"The girls and I have a theory."

"What is that?"

"You could be a Horcrux."

"But all of the research said there was only seven."

"It`s the only way you both could have survived."

"I guess."

"I`m just happy you`re alive."

"Harry, I need to tell you something."

"I already know."

"You know about me and Ezra." He nodded. "Harry, I`m so sorry I didn`t tell you sooner."

"Aria, it`s okay. You`re just lucky that your friends held me back when he told me." He said, making me laugh.

"You would." I laughed "Did you threatin him with a hex?"

"No, my fist."

"I would think you would hex him, but I guess I`m wrong."

"Do you want to see him?"

"Yes, I do. Is he okay?"

"He`s fine, I`ll go get him."

"Thank you, Harry." I gave him a hug and he left.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? I don`t care, just review.<p> 


	18. Authors note 3

I can`t think of a thing for any of my stories. MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. Please help.

P.S. Sorry for all the Authors notes


	19. Chapter 16

Ezra`s POV

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered in Gryffindor Common room to come up wit a plan.<p>

"What can we do?" Aria asked "He nearly killed me. What`s stopping him from trying again?"

"We have to go after him again." Harry said.

"Were going with you." Ginny said.

"No, this is mine and Harry`s fight." Aria said.

"Aria, you`re not doing this alone." I said.

"Ezra, I wouldn`t be able to live with myself if something happened to you when you shouldn`t be involved."

"I don`t care. I love you, and I almost lost you once, I`m not going to risk it again."

"I love you too, but we need to do this." She started to cry and hugged me. I looked in her eyes And kissed her. We sepparated and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"We need to leave tomorrow." Harry said.

"Why tommorow?" Ron asked.

"The sooner we leave, the sooner this will be over."

"Harry, you`re going to need help." Spencer said.

"The more people that come, the easier it will be to get caught. Thats the last thing we need."

"You guy`s can`t do this alone." Hanna said.

"Even if you could, we wount let you." Emily said.

"I`m sorry, were doing this by ourselves, and that`s the last thing said on the subject." Aria said.

"What are you going to do when you leave." Hermione asked.

"Find a place to hide and then plan a strategy." Harry said.

"You have to plan this out before you leave." I said. "Doing that is like telling Voldemort himself that you have no clue what you`re doing and he should kill you."

"Ezra!" Aria said.

"I`m sorry, but it`s not a good idea to rush into this. Take a week to plan this out, then go."

"We need to get him before he regains power." Harry said.

"Mabey he already has. How can you possibly know if he hasn`t already?"

"Most of his followers are dead. Infact the only ones alive are the Malfoys, and the only one not in Azkaban is Draco."

"Fine, go, but don`t say I didn`t warn you."

"Ezra." Aria said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Aria`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Why?" I asked Harry "Why didn`t you just listen to him?"<p>

"We can`t waste any time."

"Harry, he has one follower that`s not locked up or dead, we can wait."

"I just want him gone. He tried to kill me."

"You think I don`t? He tried to kill me too. He killed our parents, but we can`t just go into this, we need to think for a while." I walked twards the door "I`m going to cool him off."

"Ezra." I shouted. "Ezra, Harry`s just a little stubborn, don`t take it personaly."

"Why can`t he understand that I`m trying to protect you."

"I think that Harry`s just not used to us yet."

"When you were in St. Mungo`s, he told me he would never trust me again."

"Aria." I heared from behind me.

"What do you want, Harry?"

"I`m sorry I snapped at you guys before. I just really want this to be over."

"So do we, but rushing into this wount help anything."

"I know, and I think we should wait a week and plan. Ezra, I`m also sorry I`ve bein so rude to you lately, I`m just not used to this." He said motioning to me and Ezra.

"It`s okay, Harry."

"No, it`s not, I should be more supportive of you guys, like a good brother would."

"Thanks Harry." I said

* * *

><p>Good Chapter! I don`t care. REVIEW!<p> 


	20. Chapter 17

I need reviews on all my stories. I need ideas. Just help me.

* * *

><p>Spencer`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>Harry and Aria were leaving. I was devistated.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"We don`t have a choice." Aria said. "If we get into any trouble, I`ll send a patronus."

"Alright."

"If anything happens here can you send one?"

"I would, if I knew how."

"Okay, I`ll get the other girls and teach you all how to do it." She left the room, and came back minutes later with the others.

"Can you please tell us why we are up here." Hanna said.

"I`m going to teach you how to conjure a patronus, a protection charm. Alright, take out your wands." We did as she instructed. "Okay, now hold it out, think of a happy time, and say 'Expecto Patronum!'" She demonstraited and a doe cojured from her wand. "Now you try." We did it and a bird cojured from my wand, Emily, a dolphin, and Hanna a bunny. "Good job. Now if there is any trouble , just conjure a patronus, give it a message and send it off."

"Got it." We said in unison.

"Stay safe." Emily said, giving her hug. Hanna and I did the same.

"You too." She said.

"Aria." Harry said, walking in. "We need to get going."

"Alright, bye guys." She grabbed her bag and left.

* * *

><p>Harry`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Ezra met us downstairs. Aria ran into Ezra`s arms, and I ran into Ginny`s.<p>

"Good luck." Ginny whispered. "Stay safe."

"You too." I said. I kissed her, and looked her in the eyes "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Send a patronus if anything happenes here."

"Alright. Send one if anything goes wrong."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Aria`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Good luck." Ezra said. "Stay safe."<p>

"You too." I said. He kissed me and looked me in the eyes "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Send a partonus if anything goes wrong."

"Alright. Send one if anything happenes here."

"Alright."

And with that, we were off.


	21. Chapter 18

I had no clue what to do about the whole Voldemort thing, so I`m just starting at this part.

* * *

><p>Aria`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>I held my wand up to him and said the two words he feared "Avada Kadavra" A green light flashed and he fell to the ground, dead. "It`s really over now." I said. I looked around the old house. I saw the pink walls of my old room. we finaly stopped him in our parents house and finished him.<p>

"We did it." Harry said.

"We did." I said "Lets go home." I took out my wand and sent a patronus, telling them we were comming back, then grabbed his hand, and thought of Hogsmead. We got there and begain to walk to the castle. We found them waiting outside for us. Harry ran into Ginny`s arms and I ran into Ezra`s.

"I`m so glad you`re okay." he whispered.

"I`m fine."

"I know." I leaned my head on his chest and he kissed my head.

* * *

><p>Ginny`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>Harry came running twards me and I fell into his arms.<p>

"I`m so happy you`re back." I said.

"I`m glad nothing happend to you."

"It`s really over?" I asked, he nodded.

"It`s all over, there`s no reason to be scared anymore." I leaned my head on his chest and he kissed me.

* * *

><p>Sorry it`s so short. I`m going to do an epilogue chapter. Review<p> 


	22. Chapter 19

FINAL CHAPTER! :( like the last movie, I`m doing a 19 year later thing

* * *

><p>Ezra`s POV<p>

* * *

><p>Aria and I were walking onto platform nine and three quarters with Nathan, Sarah, and Amber. We met up with Harry and Ginny and there kids James, Albus, and Lily.<p>

"LILY." Amber yelled, running up to her cousin.

"Hi, Amber." Lily said, hugging her.

"Dad." Sarah said "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what`s wrong?"

"Do you care what house I`m put into?"

"Of couse not, I`ll be happy with any house you`re put in."

"What`s going on here?"

"I was asking Dad if he cared what house I was put in." Sarah said.

"Honey, we don`t care what house you`re put in, as long as you have fun, and make friends."

"Thanks Mom, and Dad." She gave both Aria and I hugs and went to talk to her cousins, so we went to talk to Harry and Ginny.

"Hey, guys." Harry said. "Ezra."

"Hi, Harry." Aria said, hugging him. "How have the kids bein lately?"

"Pretty good. Albus is nervous about what house hes gonna be in."

"So is Sarah." I said.

"Hey, where are Ron and Hermione?" Aria asked.

"Their running a bit late." Ginny said.

"What about Spencer Toby, Hanna Caleb, Emily and Maya?" I asked.

"Oh, they should be here soon." And, as if on cue, they all came.

"Hey guys." Spencer said.

"Hey" Aria said "Where are the kids?"

"Ron`s trying to get them throught the barrier. there kind of scared." Hanna said.

"Well I`d imagine." I said "Running through a brick wall is quite something you just do, unless your like Nathan and fearless."

"Oh, here they come now." Emily said. And, all the kids filled in one at a time, starting with Spencer and Toby`s daughter Mara, and there other daughter Selena. then came Hanna and Caleb`s twin sons Mark and Alex. Then Emily and Maya`s daughter Nina, and there son Mick. Then came rose and Hugo, followed closely by Ron.

"Hey guys." Ron said.

"Hey" I said.

"How did you trick them throught the barrier?" Maya asked "Nina was terrified."

"Wasn`t hard. Just told them to do whay my mom told me. Imagine the wall isn`t there."

"And Mara beleved you?" Toby asked, shocked.

"Ya."

"I still can`t beleve that all this is actualy real." Caleb said "I mean, I read all the books as a kid, but I thought it was all made up."

"That`s what I thougt, untill Hagrid came." Aria said.

"Oh, they need to get on the train." Hermione said, looking at her watch. We led Nathan Sarah James Albus Hugo Mara Alex and Nina onto the train and waved good bye.

* * *

><p>Ending, sad, hope you enjoyed the story.<p> 


End file.
